


Firefly Promise

by Carcrash87



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adult relationship, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Rin is an adult, Rin is the mother, aged up Rin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcrash87/pseuds/Carcrash87
Summary: A very pregnant Rin and Sesshomaru talk before the twins are born, and Rin asks her husband for the one promise he can’t keep
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243





	Firefly Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent fluff with a sprinkle of angst fic about Sesshy/Rin choosing the names of the twins. This is my first Inuyasha fic... please be kind and I hope you enjoy!

Nights like these were Rin’s favourite. When the world stilled, and fireflies danced in the crescent moon night. When she was younger, she would gaze up at the moon and wonder where her lord was. Even when he wandered away from their small group, Rin had never doubted he would return to them eventually. However, that changed on the night they claimed one another, when she had chosen to become his wife, Rin had asked if they could spend more nights like that one together. To dance in the pale silver light under the moon that shared the same mark as her husband. From then on Sesshomaru made a special effort to return to each and every night, and Rin no longer worried about spending any more nights alone. It was the one thing she had learnt early on. When Lord Sesshomaru said something, he meant it. 

True, he would still leave on occasion, not as often as when she was a girl. But when the children came to life inside her, Sesshomaru stayed where Rin could see him for a change. Rin knew technically Sesshomaru could be leagues away and still sense any danger that threatened her. Not that many creatures dare threaten the mate of the mighty Inu No Taisho Great Lord of the Western Lands, even if she was human. Yet he stayed, never more than a few steps away, and on the rare time she would lose her footing Rin didn’t even have the chance to stumble. She thought it was funny how the feared demon of the west likes to trouble himself over her, always careful to be extraordinarily gentle, especially now that life quickened in her womb.

When they had journeyed together, through spring meadows laced with yellow flowers and forests filled with rainbowed leaves in the fall, before her pregnancy and winter forced them to stay in one place. 

It was Sesshomaru who had first noticed her pregnancy, his sharp nose that detected the change. There hadn’t been any surprise as he laid a slender hand on her stomach, and on the outside, his face hadn’t changed in the slightest. But over the years, Rin had come to learn his subtle expressions. Eyes golden like the sun that contrasted the moon on his forehead shined with hidden warmth. There would be no hatred from him towards these children, two as he had told her later. On her part, Rin could not be happier, and she spent the greater part of her days now picking and weaving flower crowns while singing to her ever-growing belly. Sesshomaru, the ever-vigilant guard, watched her from the edge of the forest, perched underneath a large tree. They moved agonizingly slowly, and Sesshomaru would outright refuse to travel longer than a few hours each day, and as time passed, Rin’s swollen ankles slowed them even further.

They were nearing the end of her pregnancy, and Sesshomaru returned them to the village where Inuyasha lived. It made sense to Rin; Kaede had experience with delivering healthy human twins and offered Rin any comfort she could wish. She would not lie and say the warm baths and soft beds were not welcomed after years of travelling with Sesshomaru. But the overwhelming smell of humans and mocking from Inuyasha deterred Sesshomaru from spending more time in the village than necessary. On the nights that Rin didn’t fall asleep on her feet, she’d waddled to the edge of the village where she knew her husband would be watching over the sleeping residences. Sesshomaru would gather her in his arm, wrapping her in the soft fur of his mokomoko and together they’d leave for a small clearing Rin liked because the fireflies hid in the tall grass and moonlight drifted in through the trees. 

There the two of them would lay next to each other. During this time, Rin gathered the long white strands of her husband’s hair, twisting it into complicated braids while she whispered how her day went, how sweet Sango’s children are, or her favourite the potential names of the two children that Rin could not wait to arrive. 

“What do you think of naming them after plants?”

“Hm”

“Your right. Kagome will probably want to name any children she and Inuyasha have after a plant.”

While Sesshomaru had only ever shown Rin’s love and a fierce protectiveness for her and their future children, there remained a distance Rin found herself struggling to close as her due date neared. Dog demons Kaede had told her once, only ever bonded to one person in their lifetime. Inuyasha, who only ever loved Kikyo’s soul and, as a reincarnation, loves Kagome just as intensely. Before him, the previous Inu No Taisho and father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Toga, had loved Izayoi. Sesshomaru had explained to Rin that his mother and father shared neither love nor hate and mated out of duty. His father had only ever loved Izayoi. The thought that Sesshomaru will only love Rin terrifies her. The words master Jake festered in her thoughts recently. “To a demon a hundred years in nothing but to a human time is everything,” Rin had denied it then, but now knowing the next time she died, that would be the last. Once Rin dies, Sesshomaru will be alone once again. In that way, the children bring her comfort. When Rin passes, Sesshomaru will at least have the twins. 

Childbirth, however, always poised a risk, and twins were ever more dangerous. Should death come for Rin again, she’ll welcome it as an old friend. Her only fear was for those she would leave behind. Rin glanced up to the man she so adored, the one person Rin would never willingly leave. Violet lined lids shut away beautiful eyes, relaxed like this Sesshomaru looked young, and Rin had to remind herself that he was in demon years. He had always seemed so ancient to her, but as Rin blossomed into adulthood she noticed Sesshomaru was not as distant to her in age as he might have been in the past. The twin marking on his face still a royal purple, Sesshomaru described Demon marks to have darkened in age. His father’s marks, for example, held the colour of the deepest blue and his mother’s a rich magenta. It was also why the patterns of his left arm remained nearly invisible. Rin wondered if she would live to see the day Sesshomaru's colours settled. 

“My love” Rin reached a small finger to the marks of his cheek.

Sesshomaru raised his own delicate hand to bring the curious finger to his lips. “Yes, Rin, what is it?”

Rin let out a soft giggle; his lips were soft against the roughness of her own skin. Another reminder of the differences between them. She held no bitterness that no matter the life he may live, Sesshomaru would continue as if made out of porcelain. While Rin aged and gained more reminders of a life well-lived each season. 

“Can I ask you to promise me something?”

In all the time they had known each Rin had only ever asked to remain with Sesshomaru forever. She was about to ask for another impossible promise.

“When I die one day, can you promise our children will never be alone like I was,” she pauses, “or like Inuyasha was? These children are born from love, and I want them to live in it too.”

It was perhaps the one genuinely selfish thing Rin will do in her life. To ask Sesshomaru to love someone that wasn’t herself. 

The sun held no comparison to the heat contained in Sesshomaru’s eyes. Her words had cut something in him. But just what it was Rin could not tell. 

“Don’t say such silly things. I, Sesshomaru, will not let you die.”

Ah, so it was the subject of her morality. They never talked about time or ageing or the fact Rin will someday die. So she did what she always did when sadness gripped Sesshomaru; Rin smiled. Rin cupped his face in her hands and kissed the moon. He was really so young. 

“My sweet lord. One day I will die, but these children will be a reminder of the love we have shared. When I am old and grey like Lady Kaede, you will remain the same. And before you start, I know that I can go live with humans, but I choose to stay with you. So please, when our children come into this world, love them and see me in their faces.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes closed again, but this time there was a tenseness in his body that was not there before. 

“Setsuna”

His eyes met her confused ones. “Setsuna, a name for one of the babies.”

Rin’s whole face lit with a radiant smile. “Setsuna, it’s beautiful. What does it mean?”

Rin curled into the mokomoko as Sesshomaru held one of her hands to his chest. 

“My father died to protect the mortal life of Inuyasha’s mother, daughter of the Lord of Setsuna. Rin you are the one being in this life and the next I have chosen to protect and I finally understand my father’s actions that night. However, the word has another meaning a moment or instant.”

As Sesshomaru spoke, Rin found herself as always transfixed by his voice. A rumbling sound that showed words that held meaning. 

“Towa, then for the second baby. Our love will be for a moment and an eternity.”

It was the closest thing she would get to a promise. A promise to love their children, to care and cherish them, even if he could not love them as much as he did her. Rin could only hope as the life bled out from her to the sound of soft infant wails that Sesshomaru would remember that night when the fireflies danced under the light of a crescent moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, if you did please leave a kudos or a comment they make my day! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
